The invention relates to a marine drive having dual counter-rotating coaxial propellers.
Dual propeller marine drives with concentric counter-rotating propeller shafts are known in the prior art. The present invention provides improvements, including locking retaining structure for holding the lower dual propeller shaft assembly in the lower horizontal bore in the housing, lubrication and exhaust communication, durability, and performance.
The invention further relates to commonly owned copending allowed application Ser. No. 07/889,495, filed May 27, 1992, and allowed application Ser. No. 07/892,399, filed May 28, 1992, incorporated herein by reference.